Haircut Confessions
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Tea is a dance instructor who is having trouble with her long hair being in the way. Her childhood friend Atem offers to help her out. Will this simple hair cut lead to something more? R&R Atem/Tea


**Hello readers, back once again with another one-shot. It's another one-shot request I received from my friend, Dancers of the Night. Hope you like it.**

**I also like to dedicate this one-shot to my friend Cheating Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**WARNING: This one-shot contains a lemon so DO NOT read if you are uncomfortable with it. It will be marked to let you know when it starts and when it ends.**

**Summary: Tea is a dance instructor who is having trouble with her long hair being in the way. Her childhood friend Atem offers to help her out. Will this simple haircut lead to something much more?**

**Haircut Confessions**

It was a cool, brisk autumn morning when Atem Moto was on his way to see his best friend named Tea Gardner at her dance class. She was the teacher there giving lessons to eight year old girls who were just simply adorable and he loved to watch the classes everyday. He and Tea have known each other since they were small children themselves. They met when Tea moved into the neighborhood with her parents when she was about five years old and Atem was six. It was one of the greatest days of his life and he would treasure that moment for the rest of his life, he can remember it so clearly as if it happened only yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Six-yr-old Atem was running along through the park enjoying himself just like any other little kid would do. He was playing with his new soccer ball that he got as a present from his parents a few days ago as a surprise. It was what he wanted for a while and Atem just couldn't put it down no matter how much he tried. He took his ball everywhere he went and now that he was here in the park, it was the perfect time to play with it. While Atem was running, he heard a something that sounded alot like crying and he looked around until his eyes landed on the sandbox where he saw a small girl with short brown hair and three boys Atem guessed were about nine or ten yrs. old picking on her. The girl was crying in her hands and something inside Atem made him furious seeing how those boys were upsetting her. So picking up his ball, he went over to help her out. He could hear the girl pleading with those boys to stop kicking her sand castle._

_"Stop, please I worked so hard on it!" she said still crying, but it didn't stop their bullying, in fact it only made them laugh and kick sand on her where she shielded her eyes from the flying sand making her cry more._

_"Aww, look guys, the wittle baby is cwying." one of the boys said. The rest of the boys continued laughing as they now destroyed the little girl's castle._

_"Hey, leave her alone!" The boys all stopped their laughing when they saw a spiky haired kid standing in front of the girl they were bullying. The leader of the boys stepped closer to Atem with a smirk and started poking his chest._

_"What are you going to do about it if we don't kid, run and tell your Mommy? Now step aside if you don't want the same treatment." he said. The little girl stared at the boy that was sticking up for her and wondered what he was planning to do. All he did was lift up his soccer ball in his hand showing it to the bullies._

_"See this ball I got? It's brand new." he said. They were looking at him like he was growing a second hand and wondered why he was showing them his ball. The leader though just laughed again and stepped closer._

_"Yeah, nice ball and it'll be much nicer when I steal it from you." he said as he was about to grab it, but Atem moved it from out of his reach._

_"I don't think so, my ball is itching to find a target to hit and I thought it would be cool to try it out on you jerks. So if you don't leave her alone, this will be all of you." Atem threw his soccer ball at a tree which bounced off hitting another tree and bouncing it back into his hand without flinching or moving an inch. The bullies eyes widened and they looked at each other before yelling and running away screaming for their mommies. Atem laughed as he watched them running off then turned to the little girl he saved. He watched her as she was wiping her eyes and trying to fix the sand castle that was destroyed, but all it did was fall back down into a pile again. Not wanting to see her sad anymore, Atem sat down next to her._

_"You okay?" he asked. The little girl looked up and Atem had the chance to see the color of her eyes, they were the most purest blue he has ever seen in his life. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes again before nodding to her savior._

_"Y-yes, thank-you." she whispered._

_"No problem, those guys are real jerks for picking on you. Sorry that they ruined your sand castle." he said._

_"I was trying to make it look like my old house so that I won't forget it, but now it's all gone." she said as tears were starting to form in her eyes again. Atem didn't want to see her sad like he did just a few minutes ago. He didn't know why, but he wanted to do everything he could to make her smile again._

_"No, no don't cry, hey how about I help you make another one?" he asked. She looked up and nodded._

_"Okay." she said. Atem picked up a pail and helped her to start. He turned to her and wanted to know more about this girl that intrigued him._

_"What's your name?" he asked. Looking up at him with a shy glance, she answered._

_"My name is Tea, what's yours?" she asked._

_"I'm Atem, so are you new here?" Tea nodded while shoveling sand into her pail._

_"Mm-hm, I moved here with my mommy and daddy yesterday. We had to move because my daddy got a new job, but I wished I was back at my old house." she said. _

_"You don't like it here?" Atem asked. Tea shook her head turning to him._

_"No, it's not that I don't like it here, I just don't know anybody here. All of my friends are back at my old home and being here makes me feel alone, I just wish I had a friend to play with everyday." she said. Atem eyes widened and he smiled._

_"I'll be your friend." he said. Tea gasped making her eyes go wide as well._

_"You will?" she asked. Atem nodded and held out his hand to her._

_"Sure I will, we'll be best friends forever." he said. Tea still looked at him with wide eyes until a smile slowly came to her face and she placed her hand into his forming their new found friendship._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, Atem and Tea have been so close with each other. They created a special bond throughout the years where no one would be able to break. Not only that, but Atem secretly has a crush on Tea which he never revealed his feelings to her thinking that she might not feel the same way about him. So not wanting to ruin their friendship, he kept his feelings buried inside him. Finally, he reached the dance studio and he opened the door to go inside and in the back where practice was already starting. Taking a seat next to the door, he watched as Tea was dancing with four eight yr. old girls demonstrating different moves and praising them when they did it right. Atem watched in amazement at the way Tea's body moved in time with the rhythm of the song. Her hair was placed in bun with a few long strands framing her face. In the years of knowing Tea, her hair has been growing much longer reaching down to her back. There were times when sometimes Atem couldn't see her blue eyes.

The class was over within two hours and he watched as the girls went over to pack up their things for when their parents came to get them. The girls were then picked up by their parents after thanking Tea and now the dance studio was empty leaving only Atem and Tea alone together. He walked over to her seeing her pull out her hair letting it cascade down her back. Sneaking up behind her, he placed his hands over her eyes while grinning. It was one of their games they played whenever neither one of them noticed the other in the room.

"Guess who?" he said playfully. Tea pretended to guess while placing her hands on top of his.

"Hmm...this is hard, but there's only one person who would try to come up behind me like that and that would have to be my best friend Atem." she said taking his hands off her eyes and turning around to meet his gaze.

"Aw man, you always guess." he said. Tea giggled and gave him a hug hello. She always loved this everyday when he came around to watch her dance. Atem knew just how to make her smile, it was impossible to feel depressed whenever he entered the room. It was one of the things that she loved about Atem. Wait...love? Tea pulled back from the hug and looked at Atem. It was true, she did love him. Through the years of being friends with Atem, Tea has developed a crush on him but she doesn't know if he would feel the same way about her. Since Tea was still staring at Atem caught up in her little world, she didn't notice that Atem's playful grin turn into a concerned expression until he waved a hand in front of her to wake her up.

"Hey, you alright Tea? You just went quiet all of a sudden." he said. Tea blinked her eyes waking up from her daze and smiled at Atem while waving carelessly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Tea turned to look in the mirror behind her to see her reflection. Part of her hair was down covering her right eye and when she tried to move some of it behind her ear, a few more strands covered her eye again. Sighing in frustration, she just stared at herself in the mirror glaring at her hair. Atem came up to stand next to her.

"Having some trouble?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah...do you think I should cut my hair?" she asked wanting his opinion.

"Is that what you're thinking of doing?" he asked.

"I am actually, sometimes putting it up in a messy bun isn't helping. Plus it gets in the way whenever I start dancing, I just think it's getting too long and it's time for me to get it cut." she said. Atem stood behind her and pulled all of Tea's hair back. He ran his fingers through her long, silky brown hair and met her gaze in the mirror in front of them.

"If you want, I can cut it for you. You are starting to look like a sheep dog with all of this hair." he said. Tea gasped and turned around to hit Atem's arm then she hit his shoulder where he had to move back to avoid another hitting.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"A sheep dog?! I just wanted your opinion on whether or not I should cut my hair and you're suppose to be my best friend." she turned her back and folded her arms while pouting. Atem laughed at her look and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I am, okay I'm sorry don't be mad, even though you look so cute like that." he said smiling. Atem could tell she was blushing eve though he couldn't see it because of her hair. She turned her head to face him while smiling also.

"Okay, you're forgiven. It's hard to stay mad at you anyway." she said. Atem went over to pick up Tea's black dance bag to sling over his shoulder and passed her jacket over for her to put it on. Placing his arm around her, he and Tea walked out so that she could lock up.

"We'll go to my house and I can cut your hair there. Is that alright with you?" Atem asked. Tea giggled and playfully pushed him bringing a laugh out of him as well.

"Of course it is, let's go." she said. Opening the car door, they both got inside and drove off to Atem's home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem opened his front door and gestured for Tea to go inside first by bowing and swinging his arm out in the direction inside. Tea giggled at Atem's silliness and walked into the house of her best friend. This was like her second home since she spends so much time here with him. They would have special rituals every weekend where she would come over and the both of them would rent a movie to watch. It was either comedy, horror, action which was Atem's favorite and sometimes chick flicks, _sometimes. _After Atem closed the door, he led Tea upstairs to his lounge room where they watch movies together. Tea ran inside and hopped on one of the plushy bean bag chairs she loved so much. Atem laughed at her childish antics thinking how she would always do that everytime they came in here.

"Well I see that you're comfortable, I'm going to get my scissors and then we can start." he said. Atem went out the room for a second leaving Tea smiling and leaning back in her seat. This was really happening, after so many years of growing her hair, she was now getting it cut. She heard Atem coming back inside and placed the scissors down for a moment. He stood behind Tea and moved all of her hair back.

"So you have an idea of how you want it?" he asked. Tea pondered for a second before answering.

"Short, but not too short. Long enough for me to style it, but short enough where it won't get in the way of my dancing." she said. Atem smiled and had an idea of just what to do.

"I think I know just how to do it." he said. So taking a lock of Tea's hair, Atem started cutting it until it was at the right length. While Atem was busy working on her hair, Tea thought it would be fun for her and Atem to take a trip down memory lane.

"Hey, remember when I was six and you were seven and I had to came over to your house because your mom was going to bake some cookies for us?" she said. Atem chuckled while cutting more of Tea's hair.

"How can I forget? That day was so much fun." he said. Tea's eyes widened, but she couldn't turn her head to see him.

"We got in trouble and it was because of you that we did!" she said.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't my fault."

"Oh yes it was, I remember it perfectly."

_Flashback_

_A six year old Tea and a seven year old Atem were inside the kitchen waiting for Atem's mother to come back from her urgent phone call. Tea had came over because her mom had to run some errands where she had to leave Tea for the day at Atem's house. There wasn't any complaining since Atem's mother loved having Tea coming over. While they were waiting, Atem thought that they should start anyway. So with Tea watching, Atem reached over to grab the mixing bowl that had the cookie dough inside and start mixing. _

_"Atem, don't you think we should wait til your mommy comes back?" she asked._

_"Yeah, but she's on the phone, so to make it easier we'll just mix for her. That way when she comes back, she can just put the cookies on the sheet and put them in the oven." he explained to his friend._

_"But you don't even know what you're doing. Let's just wait until she comes back." Tea said as she tried to take the bowl away from Atem, but he just pulled it back to him._

_"Yes, I do know what I'm doing." he said bringing the bowl back._

_"No, you don't!" she said pulling back._

_"Yes, I do!" It was an all out tug-of-war trying to see who would let go first. After a series of pulling, Atem pulled the bowl so hard that Tea lost her grip which made Atem lose his when the bowl flew out of his hand and crashed into the wall breaking into a number of pieces. Both of them gulped from the accident and turned to each other._

_"Uh-oh." they both said together. They both heard the sound of running coming into the kitchen and turned to see Atem's mother at the kitchen door with a panicked face._

_"What was that?!" she asked. Turning to the wall, she found her answer to be a broken mixing bowl and cookie dough on the floor. Then she turned back to Tea and Atem wanting an explanation, but she just stood with her arms crossed and her look said it all. So, at the same time, Atem and Tea started talking._

_"He did it! She did it!" They both yelled at the same time and pointing to each other. Atem's mother sighed and walked over to clean up the mess, but what she didn't expect was Atem and Tea coming over to help her. She smiled down at her son and the girl who was like her daughter._

_"I'm sorry Mom, I just wanted to help you a little, but maybe I should have listened to Tea when she said I shouldn't." he said._

_"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been pulling the bowl away from Atem. Maybe the bowl would still be okay." she said. Atem's mother just smiled and hugged them both to her._

_"It's alright dears, accidents happen. Let's just clean this up and we'll make a new batch, okay?" she said. Atem and Tea both nodded and helped her to clean up the mess and make more cookie dough with her help this time._

_End Flashback_

"Okay, so maybe part of it was my fault, but we didn't get in trouble." Atem said.

"Yeah, but I still felt a little guilty about that bowl. I had to beg my mom when I got home that day to let me buy her another bowl just like it." she said. Atem chuckled while clipping a few more locks of Tea's hair.

"Yeah, I do remember that. She said that bowl was her new favorite since it came from you." he said. Tea gasped softly and smiled.

"Really, she said that?" she asked.

"Yup, to this day she keeps in her special cupboard." he said. Tea kept up her smile while closing her eyes feeling touched by what Atem just told her about his mother treasuring a present that she gave her so many years ago and to this day, she still has it.

"Your mom is an amazing woman, she's like a second mother to me." she said. Atem smiled stopping his task for a second to look down at her.

"Well she definitely feels like you're her daughter, she asked me if I was ever going to consider marrying you." he said chuckling, but also having a blush on his face. Unknown to him though, Tea was having the same blush as well. It was an awkward silence between the two and the only thing that was heard was the sound of the scissors being used. Atem was just about finished with Tea's hair, he only had a few more inches to cut. Tea managed to occupy herself by picking up a long lock of her hair and smooth it out with her fingers.

"How does it look so far?" she asked Atem breaking the silence.

"Very good actually, I think you're going to like it." he said. Tea had another thought in her mind and wanted to ask Atem about it.

"Hey, remember that girl Sumi that always followed you around and wanted to date you." she asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Atem asked.

"Whatever happened to her?" Atem scoffed while snipping another lock of hair.

"I told her off about a month ago and I was so glad I did too. She was getting to be a real nuisance anyway." he said.

"I'm glad you did, she really wasn't your type either. All she cared about was her looks and showing you off to everyone that looked at you two like you were her trophy or something. It made me sick." she said. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but that wasn't why I told her to stay away from me, it was for another reason. She wanted me to cut off my contact with you, said that I was paying more attention to you than her." he said. Tea blinked a few times in confusion.

"Are you serious? She told you to stay away from me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't going to happen. There was no way that I was going to cut you out of my life, you are very special to me. So I only made the logical choice. I cut Sumi out of my life, made it much easier since she was so selfish." he said. Tea thought that her heart would burst in happiness from what Atem said.

"Really Atem, I'm special to you?"

"Of course you are, you're more special to me than any other girl and if I had to choose between you and anyone else, I would choose you in a heartbeat." he said.

"Same goes for me if I ever had to make that choice." Atem was now done and he stood back to look at the results. He smiled knowing that she looked even more beautiful than ever before and when he walked in front of her, Atem had to hold his composure for Tea looked so radiant to him.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked. Atem shook his head,

"Nothing, just seeing how you look. I think I did a good job, want to see the new you?" he said. Tea giggled and nodded.

"Sure, I can't wait." Tea walked into the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror at herself, she gasped in amazement at how she looked. Her hair was now shoulder length and she looked so much more different from the years that she grew her hair. She can also see her eyes so perfectly now that her hair wasn't blocking her face anymore. Turning to Atem, she found him standing at the door admiring her beauty from afar.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Tea smiled not knowing what to say, but her action spoke for her when she gave Atem the biggest hug of her life.

"Atem, I love it! It's the same length-"

"Of when I first met you." Atem finished for her. Tea pulled back to gaze at him.

"You remembered?" she asked. Atem ran his hand through her now short hair and smiled.

"Yes, it was the best day of my life when I first laid eyes on you. I need to tell you something Tea."

"Okay, what is it?" Atem took her hand and led her back into his lounge room. He sat down on the black couch and gestured for her to sit next to him. Making sure he had her attention, which he did, Atem started to speak.

"Tea, you know you're my best friend, right?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, and you're mine." she said.

"What I have to say, I don't want it to come between us."

"Nothing could ever come in between us, is there something wrong?" Atem just stared into Tea's blue eyes making himself drown in the depths of them. Lifting his hand, he moved a little of her hair behind her ear and he let his hand linger for a moment.

"No, there's nothing wrong. There's something I wanted to tell you for so long, but I always kept it inside thinking about how our friendship would turn out if I had told you. I can't keep it in any longer though." he said. Tea was looking at Atem concerned.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Ever since we've been friends, I've developed a crush on you when we were kids. As the years went by, those feelings were getting much stronger and now... I've fallen so deeply in love with you. It's like, no matter what I'm doing or where I am, I can't get you of my mind. You're doing something to me Tea Gardner and I can't fight these feelings for you. I feel overwhelmed of you, so no matter what woman comes into my life wanting my attention, I know that only one woman will always have it in her grasp and that's you. I just need to know if you feel the same way about me." Tea was quiet the whole time that Atem was speaking and when she heard that he was in love with her, it was like fireworks were setting off in her heart. Lowering her head, she felt tears forming and her shoulders shake and this only made Atem feel like he said something wrong.

"Tea, what is it? If you don't feel the same way, then I understand. Just tell me that this won't change anything between-OOF!" he was cut off when Tea threw herself to Atem making them fall over and onto the floor. She lifted her head smiling while tears were still in her eyes.

"You dummy! I've been waiting so long to hear those words from you and yes, I do feel the same way about you. I love you too." she said. Atem lifted himself up so that he and Tea were sitting up together.

"You do? Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I've had a crush on you when we were little too. I would always get jealous when other women would try and take you away from me, even though I never show it because I only thought of your happiness." Atem chuckled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." he said.

"Nope, I guess not. So, what happens now?" she asked. Atem moved a little closer to Tea until he was about an inch from her face.

"I think we need to seal our new relationship with a kiss." he whispered.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" she whispered back. So with that, Atem and Tea connected their lips together kissing each other so deeply. Atem wrapped and arm around Tea sliding her closer to him and Tea lifted her arms to place them around Atem's neck making one of her hands travel up to bury in his hair. Breaking the kiss to take a minute to breathe, Atem and Tea both stared into each others eyes keeping their foreheads together and knew that they were truly meant to be.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week has passed since Atem and Tea have confessed their feelings and they have been even more closer to each other now that they are dating. Right now, they're outside sitting under a large tree in the park enjoying a candlelight dinner and watching the night sky that consisted of so many stars. Tea had her head resting on Atem's shoulder as they finished their dinner and now they were gazing in the sky watching the millions of stars, actually Tea was watching the stars and Atem was watching his own beautiful star that was sitting next to him. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Tea turned to Atem smiling at her and she blushed from his stare. Lifting her chin, Atem kissed her lips softly loving the way they felt on his. He pulled back slowly and chuckled seeing the dazed look on Tea's face. He then reached into his pocket to pull out a small box.

"I have something for you." he said.

"Atem, you didn't have to get me anything." Atem smiled and gave her the gift in her hand.

"I wanted to, open it." he said. Tea smiled and shook her head while lifting the top of the purple box and gasped softly from the most beautiful trinket that was inside. It was a jeweled necklace shaped like a flower that sparkled with pink and silver jewels. Looking back at Atem, she hugged him making him return the embrace.

"Oh Atem it's beautiful, thank-you." Atem pulled her back so he could look at her.

"I had to pick it out for you, want me to put it on you?" he offered.

"Could you?" she asked. Atem took her necklace while she turned around and lifted her hair. Clasping the hook, he let her hair back down, but not without playing with a few locks of it. Tea slowly turned to him bearing the smile he loved so much and leaned forward to kiss her passionately again. When they broke the kiss, Atem kissed her cheek before pulling back.

"Are you enjoying yourself right now, I know our date isn't as fancy as other girls dream they would like to have." Tea placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking and smiled.

"I'm not like other girls and to me this is the most romantic date ever. I wouldn't want to change one minute of it." she said. Just when they were about to kiss again, they both heard a rumbling sound coming from the sky and it meant that it was about to rain. Feeling a few raindrops, Atem and Tea both stood up gathering their things and taking them back to Atem's car. When they were seated in the car, Tea giggled which made Atem curious to why she was laughing.

"I take it back, if I had to change anything on the date, it would rain right now." she said. Atem laughed along with her and he started the car to head on home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rain was coming down extremely hard where Atem and Tea were now soaking wet and they rushed into the house to keep from being anymore wet than they already are. Taking few deep breaths, they turned to each other and started laughing for no reason at all. Maybe it was from the rush of being caught in the rain, or maybe it was from the unexpected downpour. Whatever the reason, they were just happy being together regardless of the huge storm outside. Atem took Tea upstairs so that they could towel off from being soaked. He took one of them off the towel rack and placed it over Tea's head drying her hair. She giggled from the way he was shaking the towel on her head and when he was done, she took off the towel and shook off the remaining water that was in her hair.

"Whoa, it's coming down out there." she said.

"I know, looks like it's going to be raining all night. You don't mind staying here keeping me company tonight, do you?" he asked playfully. Tea giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips. Pulling back, she smiled at him.

"You know I don't mind at all. I need to change, you think I can borrow one of your shirts?" she asked. Atem smiled.

"Do you have to ask? Of course you can, I'll be back." he said. Walking out, he went into his room and picked out a black long sleeved shirts for her. Passing it to her through the door since she wanted to shower, Atem walked back into the bedroom to change out of his wet clothes. He put on a pair of black pants, but he left his chest bare. Sitting back on the bed, he fell back resting his eyes for a moment until his blue eyed beauty finished her shower. After about five minutes, he heard footsteps and opened his eyes to find Tea standing at the door. Atem breath hitched when he saw how lovely she looked wearing his shirt. Since the shirt was big on her, he could see a little of her skin from the way the shirt was slanted over her shoulder. Her whole figure made Atem almost groan at the site of her and he felt himself becoming hard just staring at her. Tea came over and sat down next to him on the bed giving him a special twinkle in her eyes.

"I hope I wasn't too long." she said. Atem slowly shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek.

"No, not that long." he said. Leaning forward, he caught her lips to kissing her deeply. Licking the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, Tea opened her mouth to invite him inside. Both of them moaned just when their tongues touched and it sparked a new level of passion between them. Just when the kiss was starting to get hotter, Atem quickly pulled away. Catching their breaths, Tea gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Atem looked at her while keeping her close to him.

"I feel like this is going to lead to something much more than kissing and I don't want to do anything unless you're sure that this is really what you want." he said. Tea lifted her hand to place on his cheek.

"This is what I've wanted for so long. I don't want my first time to be with anyone but you." she said. Atem smiled and went back to kissing her so passionately. Tea ran her hands over his bare chest feeling his hard muscles and he groaned when she touched him in the right places. Atem eased Tea down on the bed slowly and he could feel one of her legs wrap around his.

**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**

Tea ran her hands through Atem's hair bringing closer as their kiss began to get wilder. Moaning when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and she gladly brought hers out to meet his in a fervent, hot dance. Tea manage to wrap both of her legs around Atem's waist and moaned when she grinded her core against his still sealed member. She then felt Atem sliding his hands slowly until they reached her breasts and he ran his thumb over her nipple through her shirt. Atem and Tea broke the kiss to catch their breath, but Atem quickly paid his attention to her neck planting hot, wet kisses along her jawline and slowly traveling down her neck loving the moans that she was making. Wanting to feel more of her, Atem sat up bringing Tea with him and slowly reached down to lift her shirt, taking it off and throwing it carelessly somewhere in the room. He laid her back down and stared at her thinking how flawless she looked. Tea was thinking something totally different and she crossed her arms to cover herself, but Atem quickly stopped her.

"No don't, you look so beautiful." he whispered. Tea blushed from Atem's gaze and the passion she was feeling from his kisses.

"Really, I do?" she asked.

"You always look beautiful to me, there's no question about it." he said as he placed his hand on her left breast causing Tea to shiver from the touch of his hand and moan when she felt him kissing her neck once again. Traveling down, Atem kissed all around her chest and the closer he got to Tea's nipple, the more loudly she moaned. She let out a silent scream when she felt Atem latched his mouth onto her nipple and slowly licked around her bud making Tea arch her back moaning making Atem take more of her.

"Oh Atem." she moaned out his name and it made Atem groan feeling his member grow harder from her pleasured sounds she was making. He wanted so much just to take her right now, but he knew that this was her first time and he would be as gentle and make it special for the both of them. He moved over to her right breast giving it the same treatment while he kneaded her left one. Tea was so flushed from the pleasure and she could feel the wetness forming in her panties wanting the ache to be taken care of and not to be ignored any longer. As if he could read her mind, Atem moved much more down south kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue inside her navel causing Tea to squirm with pleasure. Atem hooked his thumbs around her panties and slowly slid them down her hips and down to her legs until they were completely taken off. He slid his hands up and down her legs making her moan loudly. Kissing her inner thighs and reaching to where she needed the most attention, Atem stopped to grab her hips and slide her down the bed until he was kneeling on the floor and she was laying half way on the bed. Looking confused, Tea sat up a little to look at him.

"A-Atem?" she said. She moaned when Atem slid his hand up her stomach to her breast and saw that he was looking at her lovingly.

"Shh, lie down." he whispered. Tea nodded and laid back down on the bed waiting to see what Atem was going to do. She got her answer when she felt something wet enter her and she let out a loud moan while she tried to move her hips, but Atem held her still by placing his hands on the side of her hips. Tea was thrashing her head back and forth feeling the intense pleasure from her lover. Atem just loved the way Tea was sounding as he was pleasuring her. He couldn't get enough of her right now, he needed more of her. Licking around her walls and tasting her, he then turned his attention to her precious jewel in front of him. Sliding his tongue across it, he could he just how much Tea was loving his touch by the sounds of her pleasured screams. He could tell she was getting close so to heighten her pleasure, he added two fingers to thrust in and out of her. Tea screamed his name when she came right then and there after only a few thrusts. Atem wondered if this was how she was going to be when he was inside of her, but he set that thought aside as he waited for her to catch her breath. Standing up, Atem hover over her seeing how radiant she looked right now. Opening her eyes, Tea gave Atem a tired smile.

"I didn't expect you to do that." she whispered. Atem smiled back while moving her hair behind her ear.

"I want this to last as long as it can." he said. Leaning down, Atem kissed her again and it gave Tea a chance to taste herself. Pulling back, Atem stared down at her again.

"Ready?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"As I'll ever be." she said. Tea then moved up the bed until she was against the pillows, but first she helped Atem undress. Once he was revealed to her, she blushed at how handsome he looked to her. Laying back down, Atem hovered her and spread her legs wide until he was at her entrance. Giving one more look to Tea mentally asking if she was sure that this was what she wanted and she nodded for him to enter her. Leaning in close to her lips he whispered a few words to her.

"You're going to feel some pain." he said. Tea closed her eyes shook her head.

"I don't care, I just want to feel you inside me." she said. Atem nodded and lined up his member at her entrance pushing into her slowly.

"Hold on to me." he said. Tea wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. Once he was at her hymen, Atem quickly thrusted inside her causing Tea to scream in pain and Atem kissed her to ease her pain. He kept himself still until she got used to his size. When he felt her hips grind with his, Atem took this as a sign that she was ready for him. So pulling out until he was almost out of her, he thrusted back into her at an even rhythm making Tea moan in pleasure and was able to match his rhythm by moving her hips along with his. Atem groaned feeling how wet she was around his shaft and wanted to move a little faster, but he waited until Tea was alright. Feeling her hands glide up his back, she lifted her head to his ear.

"Faster, harder." she whispered. Atem granted her wish and held on to her hips thrusting in and out of her much more faster. Tea kept her hold on Atem as she moaned louder feeling herself lose into the pleasure she was feeling along with Atem. The rain was still coming down harder outside, but neither one of them noticed since they were so wrapped up in each other. Sweat was building up between them as they could feel their release coming only moments away. Atem kissed her neck again as he continued thrusting inside of Tea while she screamed his name trapping her hands in his hair. The release was getting closer and closer, it was only a matter of time and just then after the last thrust, they both saw a white light as they came hard screaming each others' names. They stayed wrapped up in an embrace as the feeling of their release slowly died away.

**ENDSLEMONENDSLEMONENDSLEMON**

Atem lifted his head from Tea's neck and slowly kissed her lips. Sliding out of her, Atem laid down beside Tea wrapping them up in the blanket and he wrapped his arm around her keeping the warmth from escaping them. Both of them were quiet as they watched the rain from outside the window. Tea let out a soft moan as she felt Atem slide his hand up and down her stomach. Atem planted another kiss on her neck again.

"So how was it?" he whispered. Tea smiled and turned to look at him.

"It was just the I imagined my first time with you would be, actually it was much better." she said. Atem chuckled and kissed her lips again. They both pulled back and turned back to the window looking at the falling raindrops sliding down the window from outside. Thunder started to boom which made Tea jump a little, but she calmed down when she felt Atem bring her closer.

"Don't worry, I'm here." he said.

"I know, to think all of this happened because I needed to cut my hair. Do you think that we would be together now if I never brought it up?" she asked holding his hand. Atem intertwined his hand with hers.

"I don't know, but even if the subject didn't come up, I think we would have been together either way." he said. Tea turned her gaze to him.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I do, we're meant to be together. I love you so much." he said to her. Tea smiled turned to lay her head on his chest.

"I love you too." she whispered back. They kissed once more before closing their eyes while having the sound of the rain lull them to sleep.

**Finally finished and I have to say this was fun to write. Let me know how you like this story in your reviews and no flames, please.**


End file.
